


The First Time Remus and Sirius Hold Hands

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: The first time Remus and Sirius hold hands, it's an accident. The second time is definitely on purpose. The last time changes everything.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	The First Time Remus and Sirius Hold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

_The first time Sirius and Remus held hands was an accident._

In third year, they had just finished setting up a prank outside of the Slytherin dorms that worked surprisingly well. Almost too well. Because when Snape walked out into the hallway and immediately found himself covered in pink paint that, no matter how hard he scrubbed, wouldn’t come off, Sirius and Remus thought they might be on their way to their own funerals.

Snape was faster than he looked, and Remus was still a little groggy from the full moon just a few days prior, so as they careened through the halls, desperately seeking safety in Gryffindor’s common room, Remus struggled to keep his feet under him and keep up with Sirius.

But then a hand clasped his and pulled him forward, helping him up the stairs and encouraging him faster. His skin was smooth against Remus’ calloused fingers, and cooler, too. Remus hardly had time to register the sensation of Sirius’ fingers pressing into his own before Snape’s footsteps grew louder.

“You can do it, Moony, just a little bit closer!” Sirius cheered, glancing back at Snape tearing around the corner behind them. They were nearing the portrait hole now, and Sirius shouted the password to the gatekeeper from down the hall. “C’mon, get in!”

Sirius pushed him into the common room, stepped in, and slammed the door in Snape’s face with only inches to spare. The boys collapsed on the floor, breaths coming in heavy pants and chests heaving. After a moment, the two seemed to realize that they were still holding hands and quickly removed their intertwined fingers, faces flushing an even darker shade of crimson.

All Sirius could manage was a nervous laugh and a sly comment about Snape’s new hairstyle, trying to hide how much he loved the feeling of Remus’ hand in his. Remus swallowed, the corners of his lips tugging downwards when he thought about holding Sirius’ hand in his, and how much he’d like to do it again.

But he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t hold Sirius’ hand because friends don’t hold hands. Friends don’t think about walking down the hallways with their fingers interlocked. Friends are friends, and that’s what Remus and Sirius were. What they’d only ever be. Instead, he would settle for a high-five or a fist bump, or maybe even a handshake if he was really desperate.

_The second time Sirius and Remus held hands was on purpose._

Towards the end of fourth year, when James, Remus, and Sirius were in Hogsmeade for the last school trip of the year, the three boys found themselves standing outside Honeydukes with cups of warm tea in one hand and a pastry in the other. Sirius selected a chocolate chip cookie as big as his head. James had more cannoli cream on his face than in the shell. Remus hummed in delight at his chocolate croissant, warmed, just the way he liked it.

Across the way, Lily and her friends passed by, giggling at James and rolling their eyes at his antics. Never one to turn down a shot at convincing Lily he wasn’t a total idiot, James left Remus and Sirius in the dust.

“Five galleons says he trips in the mud,” Sirius smirked, watching James trudge through the slop and ruin his new loafers. It had rained the past few days, and Sirius would be lying if he said he didn’t think about how much warmer he’d be pressing up against Remus.

“That’s a bad bet,” Remus said, shaking his head, “you already know he’s going to trip. It’s just a matter of when.”

Sure enough, not thirty seconds later, cannoli cream smeared on his cheeks was the least of James’ concerns. Lily just smiled at James sprawled in the puddle of mud, wiggling her fingers and making her way back to Hogwarts flanked by her friends, who were quick to laugh. James managed to crawl to his feet, sliding a little more, and stomped over to where Remus and Sirius stood, trying to stifle their laughter.

“Not what you expected?” Remus asked, tilting his head.

“I don’t think girls like that much dirty talk before the first date,” Sirius added, bumping against Remus, who applauded the dig. “What were you trying to do, anyways?”

James shrugged, smudging the mud off his glasses. “I was gonna grab her arm and skip her back to the castle, I don’t know. Anything to get her away from her stupid friends.”

“Do you even know how to skip?” Sirius asked skeptically, arching a single eyebrow.

James did a little hop step with his feet, but Remus and Sirius just looked at each other for a quiet second before bursting into tears.

“Screw you guys,” James huffed, crossing his arms on his chest.

“This is how it’s done,” Remus announced, and held out his hand for Sirius to take. Sirius looked at his outstretched fingers for a long moment. Here was his second opportunity. To feel the heat of Remus’ hand in his. To feel the race of Remus’ pulse matching the rapid beat of his own heart.

Without another second of hesitation, Sirius took it.

The first skip was a little awkward. The second was slightly better. By the third stride, Remus and Sirius had found a smooth rhythm, kicking off the ground at the same time and lightly landing on their feet.

They skipped all the way back to the castle, grinning and giggling like small school children, and even when they were back in the safety of their dorm, they were quite willing to part yet. Instead, they pulled each other close in their bedroom and leaned in, shoulder to shoulder, as Remus read a book and Sirius doodled on some scrap pieces of parchment.

Remus pretended he didn’t see Sirius drawing tiny little hearts in the corners of every page, and Sirius gently smiled when he noticed Remus hadn’t turned the page in quite a while, his eyes finding something much more beautiful to look at.

_The last time Sirius and Remus held hands was quiet._

Neither spoke as their breath grew shallower, their eyes grew heavier, their bodies grew further from their minds. They stared at each other, separated by only inches in their bed, wrinkled fingers with their translucent veins trembling against cheeks.

It was more peaceful than Sirius expected, and not as sad, either, because Remus was beside him, and he wasn’t going anywhere without him. There was nothing left unspoken between them. Every _I love you_ was tattooed in Remus’ brain, every devious smile and burst of effervescent laughter echoing in his ears.

Though their bones were fragile, their fingers were strong as they held onto each other. And through it all, they were smiling. Because they made it. Because they were together. Because they were never going to be apart for as long as they lived.


End file.
